


Birthday Boy

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Birthday Sex, Domestic, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Seyoung helps Yongseok have the best birthday ever





	Birthday Boy

"Seokkie? Darling, it's time to wake up."

Yongseok groaned and his eyes opened, looking up at his lover. Seyoung was supporting himself up on one elbow, smiling above Yongseok. Yongseok hummed softly when he saw Seyoung, and craned his neck up to kiss Seyoung's cheek. "Ah, morning babe. You ok?" the younger of the two asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Yongseok smiled "I should be asking you though. Happy Birthday, Darling. How are you feeling?" Seyoung asked, kissing Yongseok's forehead.

Yongseok smiled "I'm wonderful. A little tired, but wonderful."

Seyoung lay down again, chest flush against Yongseok's side. "You want me to help you wake up before you eat your breakfast? I'm going to make your favourite."

Yongseok looked over at Seyoung and smirked "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Seyoung smirked and then kissed Yongseok passionately, cupping his face with both hands. "You'll see, baby." Seyoung answered. He knew just how weak the pet name made Yongseok. True enough, Yongseok keened slightly under Seyoung and pulled his older lover down into him. "C'mon, be nice. Don't pull me around." Seyoung said, murmuring the words against Yongseok's lips, and within a fraction of a second, Yongseok's hands were resting on Seyoung's hips.

Seyoung began kissing down and over Yongseok's upper body, slowly and carefully touching his lips to every spot on Yongseok that he knew was sensitive. Behind his ear, along his collarbones, his nipples, his hipbones, Seyoung made sure he got them all. By the time Seyoung's mouth had reached the waistband of Yongseok's pyjama trousers, the other man was practically putty in his hands. 

"S-Seyoungie, please." Yongseok said, voice breathy as he reached to begin tugging the waistband of his trousers down.

"Patience, darling. Just relax. It's all about you today." Seyoung said, pressing a kiss to Yongseok's abdomen. He ever-so-carefully pulled down and discarded Yongseok's only item of clothing, exposing his now hard and leaking cock. Seyoung smirked and stroked it a few times before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the head, licking off the bead of precum.

Yongseok whined and reached up to grab the headboard, gripping it tightly. "Se- Seyoung, please." 

"Be patient, baby. I've told you once." Seyoung said before slowly moving his lips down Yongseok's shaft, gripping the younger's hips to keep him still and stop him bucking and choking Seyoung. Yongseok moaned and his eyes fluttered closed, head falling back to rest against the pillows. Once Seyoung's mouth reached the bottom of Yongseok's cock, he began bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Yongseok had the most beautiful whine, his singer's voice making him a very loud and clear lover. It was a game to Seyoung, to see just how loud he could get Yongseok. Needless to say, we had received some complaints from past neighbours before. Seyoung's lips around Yongseok's cock was a sure way to get him screaming, whimpering and writhing. He began using his tongue to trace along the sensitive vein and then lave over the head, knowing just what Yongseok liked from years of practice. 

Yongseok began bucking his hips upwards, resisting against Seyoung's grip as he tried to fuck Seyoung's mouth. Seyoung tried to keep Yongseok still, but then decided it was Yongseok's treat after all, and let go of Yongseok's hips, letting the younger boy fuck his mouth and throat. He was moving his hips wildly, chasing any kind of pleasure he could get. It only took a few minutes of thrusting wildly into Seyoung's mouth for him to cum with a moan so high it was almost a scream and fall back against the pillows.

Seyoung swallowed quickly and sat up licking his lips. He kissed Yongseok's cheek, and when his lover did not stir, he looked down at him with a quizzical expression.

Yongseok had fallen asleep. That little brat!

"Guess you're getting your breakfast in bed today..." Seyoung laughed quietly and stood up, walking downstairs to start cooking Yongseok's breakfast.

As soon as Seyoung left the room, Yongseok laughed. He knows how to get what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> seyoung 100% calls yongseok darling it's a thing now


End file.
